Rescue Me
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Professor has a change of heart about marrying Erika Tiffany. Wonder why?


_**A/N Obviously since this is rated M there is mature content. It is heated. So ya know so you cannot say you were not warned. Okay now read.**_

The Professor was bewildered. He had gone to Ginger to seek her help on how to be more romantic with Erika Tiffany Smith when it all turned topsy turvy.

He explained his experience or lack thereof at romance and she had decided to instruct him on how to be more debonair. She did this by sweeping him into her arm and bending him down over while pressing her lips to his in a passionate lip lock.

She had let go and then said to him in a soft voice. "That, Professor, is what Ms. Tiffany Smith wants. Whaddya think?"

The academic could not recall who this Tiffany Smith was or what she wanted. All he knew was that beautiful Ginger Grant had kissed him. She slowly let go and he stood up still unable to get any words out.

Then without warning he pulled the actress into his arms and captured her lips in a most passionate kiss.  
Ginger had believed at first he was just attempting to see if he could in fact duplicate what she had done but then realized this was not the case. He was actually deeply kissing her for real. She found her arms going around him returning his kiss.

The Professor held her tighter and strengthened the kiss even more. Ginger made no protest as she was being led over to the bed.

The Professor let go of her long enough to unzip the back of her white beaded gown.  
He yanked the garment off discarding it to the floor.  
Ginger gazed at him and carefully lifted her hands and undid the buttons on his blue shirt with deft fingers. She pushed it off his shoulders and down to the floor it went.

He brought her back to him kissing her lips once more. They then moved to her soft neck and Ginger groaned softly.

She felt herself being pushed down gently to the bed and his mouth went back to hers. The red head ran her fingers through his hair. His lips then traveled down to her breast taking hold of her hard nipple.  
"Oh!" Ginger moaned. "Oh!"

His tongue and lips worked on her nipple bringing the actress to the edge. "Oh God!"  
He let go and turned his attention to the other. Ginger was certain her whole body was going to explode. "Yes Professor.'" She breathed. "Oh God…"

Her eyes went wide as she felt his hand slide between her legs. "Yes…Professsor…Oh yes!" She exclaimed at her enjoyment of the pleasure he was causing her.  
"Like this Ginger?" He asked hotly in her ear.  
"Yes Oh Yes….please don't stop!" Ginger cried. "Professor! Professor!"  
The red head felt her climax starting and it wasn't long before it was released.

Ginger's body fell limp on the bed and she sighed happily. "Professor…that was wonderful."  
The academic kissed her indicating he was far from through with her.  
Ginger could hardly contain her arousal as she eagerly unzipped him and threw off his belt tossing it to the floor.  
"I want you Professor." She said in sultry voice. "I want you bad."  
Having no intention of disappointing her, he slid his hard manhood inside her and began thrusting slowly to build up her anticipation.  
"Yes…Yes.." She writhed on the bed.

He increased the pace and thrusted harder and deeper.  
Ginger's body was flaming as she pressed her fingers against his flesh. "Yes! Yes! Oh darling yes!"  
The Professor began a much faster pace and Ginger was on fire. "Professor…Oh God! Oh God yes! Yes!" She screamed out in ecstasy. Her climax came on hard as did the Professor's. They both collapsed on the bed spent.

Ginger smiled at her lover. "You are amazing." She said brushing his hair with her fingers.  
"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this." He said kissing her neck. "I love you so much Ginger."  
"Darling I love you too." She sighed.

Something came to her mind and she gently pushed him away. The Professor was startled as she got up and picked her dress up from the floor.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Professor we really should not have done this." She said as she zipped up her dress. "You are going to marry Erika Tiffany. "

It was at that moment that Roy Hinkley even remembered that name. "Ginger….I'm not going to marry her." He said getting up and pulling on his clothes.  
"What are you talking about?" Ginger asked. "You…  
"I can't." He said taking a hold of her. "I love you. I could not possibly marry that woman. Ginger I never wanted to marry her in the first place. I somehow got wrangled into it…believe me Ginger I do not love Erika Tiffany and I have no intention of marrying her or anyone for that matter."  
"Anyone?" Ginger asked crestfallen.  
"Well not anyone." He said touching her face. "I can make an exception for one woman."  
Ginger smiled. "Me?"  
"Of course you." The Professor said gently kissing her lips. "You are the only woman for me. You always have been."

"Professor I love you. You are the only man I want. I swear I will never again kiss anyone but you! I won't kiss Gilligan or…."  
"Enough talking." He said. "I want you again."

Ginger dress was pulled off once again and she giggled as he swept her up setting her back down on the bed and began making love to her once again.

Erika Tiffany had been wondering around looking for the Professor when she heard a noise coming from the girls' hut. She opened the door and stood in shock to see the Professor in bed with that red head! The rich woman opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She shut the door storming away in a huff.

Later that day, Erika Tiffany watched with narrow eyes at the Professor and Ginger walking together in the lagoon. Hoping to keep some shred of dignity, the rich woman came up to the pair. "What is going on here?" She demanded.  
"We are walking." Ginger said staring at the woman. "Is there a problem?"  
"A problem? Let's see I catch you two in bed together and you ask if there is a problem?" She sneered.

The Professor was surprised at her knowledge of his tryst with Ginger but refused to be intimated. "I guess you should be made aware Ms. Smith I had changed my mind about marrying you."  
"Why? You would rather be with this red headed whore?"

Ginger was about to speak when the Professor held up his hand indicating he would handle this. "Ginger is by no means a whore. I resent that you would hurl that insult at the woman I happen to love."  
"Love? You love this…"  
"I love this beautiful kind caring woman." The academic stated. "You I have no feelings for. I'm not going to marry you. You will simply have to find another. May I suggest one of the tribal men on the surrounding islands? They may consider you to be quite a catch."

Erika Tiffany was steamed. It was bad enough she had lose out to this red head movie star but now she was being insulted!  
A slow smile then spread on her face. "Well then. How about this? I leave you all here on this island? I don't take you back to Hawaii."

Ginger frowned. "You trying to blackmail us?"  
"You do catch on quick."

The Professor shook his head. "It won't work. You see I happened to have the radio from your yacht. I already radioed Hawaii and they assured us they would be here in a day or two. So you can go ahead and sail away on your yacht Ms. Smith. It won't make a bit of difference to me."

Erika went to strike the Professor when Ginger grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Erika freed her hand and stormed off. She ordered her yacht crew back to the yacht and they sailed away.  
The others were stunned at the turn of events but the Professor assured him the situation was under control.

The boat did come as promised and they were brought back to Hawaii.

Ginger and the Professor found a little wedding chapel and were married with the other castaways in attendance.

The pair then spent a passionate wedding night in a luxurious hotel room paid for by Mr. and Mrs. Howell. It was a wedding present from the married couple.

Ginger could not recall a time when she was happier. She had all she ever dreamed of. A man she loved more than she believed possible. A man who loved and adored her.

As for Ms. Erika Tiffany, she did latch on to another. She met up with the infamous Duke Williams. Managed to wrangle the dimwitted surfer into marrying her and he was more than happy to oblige.

When Ginger read the news in the paper she could not stop laughing. It was comical. She couldn't think of a better match than those two.

It was eight months later that Ginger had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who they had named Lisa Rene Hinkley.

Shortly after, Mary Ann and Gilligan had gotten engaged and were married. Mary Ann gave birth to twin babies. They were named Natalie Abigal Gilligan and Mark Jonas Gilligan.

The Skipper had married a lovely woman named Grace. The Howells adopted a young boy named Andrew who thought they were the coolest people ever. Enjoyed living in their luxury mansion and being spoiled with ever toy that was put on the market.

The castaways got together and celebrated their rescue from the island.

They laughed at the crazy times they had on the island and all agreed they were actually glad they got shipwrecked. Otherwise, they would never be family.

The End!


End file.
